Freezing (KHR FF)
by aihara16
Summary: DISCLAIMER: OH! I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN AND ITS CHARACTERS. IT BELONG TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNER. It is a common knowledge that every power comes with a price. Tsuna knew. Despite losing every piece that makes him human, he never despise his power. Just as losing every family he has, he never loathe them, all he can feel is indifference. Now that is concerning.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The first time he discovered about his freaky power, he was six years old. It was another clumsy act of his when it happened. It was the time he was running away from his bullies and by certain freak of luck, he ended rounding 'bout the forest of Namimori where he found a deep body of water. It was purely accident that he slip and was about to fall and drown then maybe die and be forgotten by everyone. Then his hand touched the surface of water. His caramel doe eyes widen as the water freeze and turn into ice. And the supposed to be drowning and dying scenario never happen.

Snow started to fall around him as if feeling his distress. Tsuna was afraid, scared, name it, because even in his six year old mind, no child should be able to freeze a water and turn it into ice. He was scared, yes, but at the same time fascinated. This makes him different than any other child. He was different, a freak of nature. If his mother and twin brother found out about this then they'll hate him more. His disposition in their house is not as good as his good-for-nothing father think it is. He wasn't physically abuse by his mother but she neglects him as much as she could and only dote for her other son.

Tsuna deeply sigh. Everything that happened here should stay here. Keeping secrets may not be his forte but now he thinks he should.

...

For the past four years, Tsuna did everything he could to control and master his power without anyone's guidance. The least he could do is lost control in the middle of a crowd and be someone's guinea pig. So instead of continuing to study in Namimori, he bribes his mother? to enroll him in Kokuyo Elementary. He only has to say:

"Isn't it much better if I'm away from Natsu so I can't humiliate him no more by my dame-ness..."

And she actually has the gall to smile and pat his head while saying, "What a good idea Tsu-kun, at least you can use your brain sometimes..."

And he was transferred.

He can make much more excuses to get away from the people he called family. Tsuna knows, that with his power growing inside him, the colder he also gets. Every power has it drawback and every time he uses it, the colder he felt and less human he felt. It was small changes that no one paid attention to it, neither Nana nor Natsu.

In Kokuyo Elementary, he gains what he couldn't get in Namimori, Respect, and Peace of mind and Acknowledgement.

His grades that the teachers in Namimori magically thrashed, sky rocketed. He actually understands every academic thing easily, because his teachers on Kokuyo actually paid attention to their entire population of student. No exception. But no one in his house bothered to pay attention. So he never mentions a thing.

His teachers become more attentive of him when they realize that no one bothers to attend his parent meetings. All he did was told them that he was used to it and they paid more attention to his needs.

And one person said, "Hang in there, Tsunayoshi" and he smiled again after four years.

...

He was on his last year of elementary. Only a little bit more and he was out of Namimori.

Tsuna was ecstatic. A private school in Tokyo saw his academic potential and gave him a scholarship. It actually requires a parent's approval for him to able to go but his teachers' help him tampered what's needed and he's good to go.

At thirteen, he managed to secretly and perfectly control his power. It remained a secret between him and his self because truthfully, he can't really just tell anyone his secret. He wasn't afraid of it anymore but he wants to live a perfectly normal life. So he never used it outside of his training. His sharp mind is enough for him. At least he valued his title as an Academic Demon.

...

With his secret funds that he manage to earn from his part time jobs, Tsuna bought what he needed for his travel to Tokyo. He was instructed to pack what he just needed and a vehicle will come to get him tomorrow. Tomorrow.

Tsuna smiled. He will be out of this hell hole. He'll just tell his mother? Tomorrow. He doesn't really need to tell them early, because it wouldn't change anything,

He slept through the night peacefully knowing that he can finally live the life he wanted to be.

...

"Tsunayoshi, your quiet early, why are you not wearing your uniform?", Nana asked him, looking quite confused.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I'm actually moving to Tokyo today. I'm already enrolled in a school over there", he said coolly. He pulled out his traveling case and set it near the door, his bag pack lying comfortably in his back.

He heard a loud crash from the kitchen followed by a loud foot step from upstairs.

"What's that?! What's happening?!", Natsu frantic when he came down. Whatever question he has to ask was interrupted by Nana, who came out from the kitchen.

"W-why are you telling this now? You didn't even consult me about this!", she said with a panic in her usually low and sweet voice. Her face red, Tsuna mused, must be from anger. But he didn't know why. Shouldn't she be glad that his moving out. She practically never missed a day to tell him how useless he is.

"I thought it wasn't important since you're quite busy with him and I don't really need your approval with anything."

"Wait, what's going on here anyway? And why do you have a bag with you dame-Tsuna?", Natsu demanded.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm moving out. Anytime from now, my transport will be here. I suggest that you say whatever you have to say...", Tsuna cross his arms in his chest, his foot-covered-shoes thumping softly in the concrete floor.

"How dare you made a fool of us?! You're nothing like your brother. You're useless and stupid just as how they describe you. Why can't you be as good as my Na-kun. And besides I'm still your mother Tsunayoshi and you are not going-"

Before Nana could finish her sentence, the hallway they were in practically dropped in negative temperature.

" **Shut up"**

The mother and elder twin duo gasp at the cold voice of Tsuna. The threat lingering behind the two words was actually quite visible.

"Whatever rights you have as mother is long gone, you hear me. You may have given birth to me but that's far as it. You were never a mother to me."

Natsu intervene as he saw his mother's miserable face. "Oi, dame-Tsuna, how could you just tell Mama that? Aren't you thankful that she looked after your useless self? You're just a pathetic wannabe. She knows that you can't survive out there with how dame and stupid you are. She's doing you a favor!"

"Anything you say won't change my mind. I don't care about your antics. You've live for eight years ignoring my existence. Then you can do it again for another decade. I won't be coming here for a long time, even holidays so be glad." And with that he walked out of their life without looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At the age of seventeen, he's already on his 2nd year of college. It was an easy feat since he is one of the prodigies in Millefiore Academy. And having a very rich but mysterious sponsor also helps a lot. Adding the fact he is part of the student council that governs the whole student body is a plus too. They were quite famous since only the best of the best can enter the student council and he is proud that he is one, albeit he's only the vice president.

Millefiore Academy's reputation is known all around Japan and even overseas. It's either you have the brain or an enormous amount of money to be a student here. He is thankful he has the required brain.

At first he was at lost on how he will support himself since taking part time job is prohibited while enrolled and staying in the academy dorms. Then suddenly, he receives a mail with a letter saying that he is fully sponsored and will be given an allowance monthly. He don't want to elaborate how much is it since it is really too much. He actually made a bank account to stabilize the money. And he is thinking back then that maybe in a year he can buy a car and he will still have enough money for his expenses.

But what actually interests him that day was the ring inside the envelope. It was beautiful and he's thinking it looks very expensive or maybe priceless, quite antic in his opinion. It has a shiny orange gem in the middle with two wings spread in each side. He actually love wearing the ring since it felt quite warm in him which is quite good since all he could feel is cold in his every veins. The most disturbing fact about the ring is it actually keeps his power at bay. He doesn't accidentally freeze something whenever he lost a bit of control especially at mornings.

He actually found everything suspicious. No one sponsors some student like the way he is sponsored. But with his intuition not bugging him with any possible danger he set those suspicions aside. He loves the ring and he is thankful.

….

"As for your thesis, you'll be given five months to finish it without delay. You just have to take the letter of approval that will be given to each and every one of you then take it back with you on your hometown. For the whole six months you have to observe the high school education system on your hometown and research for any possible improvement and your conclusion for the current system. This will be another way for you to improve your mindset in your teaching career. Another four months to compile and finish your thesis. Dismiss."

Tsuna just gaped and stared in the horizon for how long, he doesn't know. Life sucks.

….

At Namimori

Reborn is quite pissed at Iemitsu. He was pretty sure that CEDEF should be quite competent in their skills in getting information but what was given to him was quite undated. Way, way undated. Vongola Nono hired him to tutor two competing candidates for the seat of Decimo. It was supposed to be two. One named Natsuyoshi Sawada, athletic and smart. A friendly person said in the information Iemitsu gave him. Another is Tsunayoshi Sawada, bullied because he was clumsy and no good with terrible grades also quite known as dame-Tsuna. But he only saw the younger twin. No Tsunayoshi Sawada in Namimori. It seems that he have to ask the mother of the house instead.

….

It seems that he only have one student to teach. By Nana's statement, Tsunayoshi went to Tokyo about four years ago to continue his studies there. After that, he never contacted again. That kind of set up was suspicious to him. No civilian child on that age will leave their family and never contacted again unless maybe you're a Mafiosi. Nana's not telling everything but he concluded that the elder twin was maybe abuse. It was only the possible thing he could think of.

Leon transformed into a cellular phone and automatically dialed Nono's number.

 _ **(Italian)**_

" _ **Ciaossu Nono**_ …", he greeted.

" _ **Reborn, how's the two candidates?"**_

" _ **We have a problem Nono, it seems that I only have one candidate to teach…"**_

" _ **What do you mean?"**_

" _ **There is only Natsuyoshi Sawada. Tsunayoshi Sawada is pursuing his studies in Tokyo. He moved out from here four years ago, with no contact."**_

" _ **That's quite a problem indeed. Does Iemitsu know about this?"**_

" _ **Probably not. He gave me undated information about the twins. Nothing useful."**_

" _ **Then proceed. We don't have time to look for Tsunayoshi. Whip Natsuyoshi to a desirable boss that he should be. I'll leave him to your hands."**_

And he ended the call. Time to tor-tutor his student.

….

When he set his foot in Namimori, his intuition flares in his head. He has a very bad feeling about all of this. If only he registered Kokuyo as his hometown. Stupid Tsuna.

He called on a taxi and told the driver to drive him in a hotel anywhere near Namimori High School. He doesn't really have to stay in that house while he is here and besides his money could last for years even if he rented a hotel for more than five months. Thank you Mr. Sponsor.

At least still have time to get ready. Tomorrow will be a very terrible day. Damn thesis.

….

"Reborn! Why did you kick my head?!", Natsu screamed as he massage the part where Reborn kick him.

"Because you look stupid. You still have to look for your remaining guardians and with your attitude I doubt you will have some loyal guardians.", Reborn snorted. Dino was much more of a Boss material than his current student. Natsuyoshi is great at pretending. He can smile and make everyone believe that he's an angel sent from above when he is nothing but an arrogant brat who strive for attention and has an attitude problem. If only the other twin is here. Even if Tsunayoshi is much worse than Dino, he can still whip him into a respectable Mafia Boss. If Natsuyoshi claim the seat of Decimo, Vongola will be doom and its previous bosses will be rolling in their graves while cursing. He's quite sure of it.

Reborn watch in his hideout, as his student went inside his classroom and is greeted by his classmates and fan girls. He watch as Natsuyoshi was greeted by his guardians, Yamamoto and Gokudera. Only two secured guardians. If only Baka-Natsu has the guts to make Hibari join.

After a few minutes, the bell ring and the student scattered and went to their respected seats.

"I have an announcement to make", Nezu started. "From today onwards until the next five months, an elite education student from the prestigious Millefiore Academy will be observing us for his thesis. Now, I want you to behave at your best. Any good feedback from his thesis means good opportunities for us. Some of you can be given a scholarship and maybe have a chance to enroll in Millefiore if given a chance. And the school might gain sponsors. Remember this is not just some student so please treat him with respect. He's also a student council member so he is quite an important figure in the Academy. Do you understand?"

The students gave a positive answer. Everyone is ecstatic since this kind of thing rarely happens. Every student aspire to enroll in Millefiore but only those brain maniacs can and they heard that even entering the student council is quite hard. Only prodigies can enter it. When you're a student council member then you're possibly entitled to work on and with the elites.

A loud knock made the whole room silent.

"That's him. You can enter.", Nezu enthusiastically said.

The sliding door opens revealing a pale five foot five tall slim male with a fluffy long brown hair that is braided in the back keeping it secure. His narrowed but doe caramel eyes looking straight to Nezu.

"I assume this is the class I'll observe for the next five months to come.", his sweet and melodious but rather cold voice is the only sound that can be heard aside from the frantic breathings.

"A-ah, y-yes, of course! Would you kindly introduce yourself to us?", Nezu practically stuttered.

"Well, pardon my intrusion.", the beautiful male stand aside the teacher's desk and spoke. "Tsunayoshi Sawada. Will be together for a few months so I hope we all get along. I also expect to get positive results from here so do your best."


End file.
